The Love of Another
by DancerForLife3320
Summary: instant messagin? secret admirers? having a love for one? and then another? combine all these things and giny's life goes crazy!
1. The Scrapbook and Harry Potter

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot even though I barley have one... still neways all the credit goes to duh duh duh J.K. Rowling!)   
Chapter 1 

Ginny had always had the best life 2 perfect best friends. Colin Creevy was one of her best friends he was in the same year as her and he loved to take pictures; he was obsessed with Harry Potter. Ginny used to have a crush on Harry but that passed last year and thankfully so did Colin's obsession with Harry the only thing he was obsessed with now is being Ginny's best friend and taking pictures. Her other best friend was Hermione Granger, yes she was part of the wonder trio but Hermione needed more best friends that were girls and that's where Ginny came in because Hermione thought the girls in her year were snobs. There were only two things wrong in her life 1) She didn't have a boyfriend and 2) Her brother was a complete idiot.

Hermione had come to stay with Ron and Harry and Ginny at the Burrow for the summer. "Hey Hermione oh what did Ron do this time?"

"Hey Ginny oh he's just being the usual Ron." Hermione sat down next to Ginny on the couch in the living room then muttered something.

"Sorry what was that I didn't quite catch it?"

"Nothing" Hermione started turning red.

"Oh it was nothing? Then how come you are turning red?" Hermione turned even reder at this.

"I'm not telling you and you can't make me." She said matter of factly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ginny grabbed a pillow and hit Hermione in the face with it.

"Ouch you're going to pay for that!" Hermione got a pillow and hit Ginny with it.

"What was that for?" she said innocently throwing a pillow at Hermione.

"What do you think?" Hermione took a pillow and threw it so hard at Ginny that Ginny fell off the couch.

"Jeez you don't have to throw it THAT hard."

"Sorry I just lose control of my strength sometimes."

"Well if an arm like that you could be a chaser."

"I'm not that good of a flyer."

"No offense to anyone but you couldn't be as bad as Neville."

"Ginny!"

"I said no offense. Well anyway you know what?"

"What?"

"You should tryout for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"No way!"

"Yes way and I will help you personally."

"Fine under one condition."

"Absolutely."

"Sure what is it?"

"You have to join it with me."

"No way!"

"You already said you would."

"Ugh I'm so smart aren't I?"

"Only the smartest."

"Ha ha very funny."

"By the way what was that you muttered earlier?" Ginny said and took Hermione by surprise.

"I told you I'm not telling you."

'She always wins' Ginny thought. They made there way to their "Quidditch pitch". "So you can borrow George's old broom and ill use Fred's"

"I can't believe your making me do this."

"It'll be okay don't worry about it." Ginny got on her broom and rose into the air a little and took a quaffle out of the ball box. "You know the quidditch rules right? Of course you do okay now lets get started."

Ginny threw the ball to Hermione he caught it perfectly who passed it to Ginny who caught it perfectly and they made their way down the field toward the goals Ginny had the quaffle, she was five feet under Hermione she threw it to her and flew till she was two feet above her and caught the quaffle it looked like Hermione had the quaffle she went to one side while Ginny looked like she wandered to the other side Hermione pretended to throw it into the left goal but didn't have it obviously and Ginny threw it in. "AHH" Hermione screamed "That was so totally awesome!"

"I told you we were good." Ginny laughed.

"You guys okay?" the girls turned around the voice came from a boy slightly taller than Hermione with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Harry." Ginny and Hermione chorused "were fine." They chorused again "Why?" they chorused yet again "Stop it!" they were both laughing so hard they had to fly down before they fell off their broom.

"You two are so weird." Hermione glanced Ron dangerous look. "Just kidding just kidding."

"We heard someone scream so we came to check it out. What were you two doing anyway?" Harry questioned.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." They chorused.

"You know I think you guys are spending a little too much time together." Ron said it was Ginny's turn to give him a dangerous look. "Jeez can't I joke anymore."

"No not really." Hermione said acidly.

"Look 'Mione I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"You guys fight to much." Harry said

"Well of course they do they like each other." Ginny said aloud. Ron and Hermione both shot her furitive looks. "I was kidding."

Harry was laughing, "Well you guys WOULD make a cute couple. I was kidding too."

"I'm glad this is so amusing to you two."

"Come on Ron you know we were joking."

"Whatever I think I hear Mum calling us."

The next day when Ginny woke up there was a package at the end of the bed. She opened it up it was a book she opened it to the inside of the cover it had a note on the inside of the cover.

_To My Bestest Friend,_

_Here's A Scrapbook From When We First Met At Hogwarts And It Has More Pictures Of Certain People I Hope To Hear From You Soon._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Colin Creevy_

Ginny was excited she wanted to see who was in it besides her and Colin. She opened it to the first page it was a picture of when they met in their first year. "Oh wow I didn't know he got a picture of us meeting." She said to herself. The other pictures were various ones of them around school. She flipped the page it was a page with Harry on it there was a picture of when he was being 'cured' by Professor Lockhart, Ginny laughed to herself quietly 'make sure Harry doesn't see this' Ginny thought then next page was Hermione's page there was a picture of her at the Yule Ball with her straight hair she looked perfect. There were other pictures like one of her when she was in her 5th year and it was at the Sorting Ceremony she had on her Prefect Badge. Then next page was Ron's page there was a picture of Ron making his first save in a real game at Hogwarts. Suddenly 'Weasley Is Our King' popped into her mind (the Gryffindor version). As she was looking through the rest of the scrap book Hermione came in. "Hey Ginny what ya doing?" 

"Nothing just looking at a scrapbook Colin made for me."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

She looked at it for a while "Wow Colin has a real thing for taking pictures. I wouldn't let Harry see that picture of him at the quidditch game."

"I already thought of that."

"Thought of what?" Ron and Harry were standing at the door.

"What are you girls looking at?"

"Nothing Harry."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well we'll see about that."

Harry said this as he walked over to Ginny's bed he bent over acting like he was going to whisper something in her ear and took the scrapbook from her. "A scrapbook lets see aww you guys do really make a cute couple."

"Shut up Harry, Colin and I are just best friends like you and Hermione are."

"Sure you are." He said winking at her "OUCH."

A pillow came flying at him and knocked him over. "What was that for?"

"For not believing me."

Harry went to go grab a pillow but Mrs. Weasley's voice came from downstairs "Time for dinner!"

(A/N: so how do you like it??? I don't think it's the longest chapter but it was 11 pages on Microsoft Word. Well let's see what is there to do on this page...

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W thanks a bunches!


	2. Computers and Screenames? What Next!

(Thanks to all my reviewers I love you all I had no bad reviews go me! LoL. Well heres the next chapter.)

Ginny woke up the next morning there was a package at the end of her bed (how many packages does one girl get?) It had a Hogwarts seal on the top of the paper 'oooookkkkk' Ginny thought "Why is Hogwarts sending ME a package" she said this aloud then a voice from her door came.

"I don't why would they lets open it together cause I got one to." Ginny dint even have to look up she already knew who it was... Hermione.

"Hey Hermione" she replied "Why didn't you open yours yet?"

"I was waiting for a certain lazy bum to get up."

"Now that wouldn't be me you're talking about would it?"

"Yes it most certainly would."

"Oh you're going to get it."

"Oh no I'm not or else I will drop your package and you might need something in here." She picked up the parcel.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Don't attack me then."

"Fine" and Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"O.K. lets open it on three 1... 2... 3..." They opened their packages together and inside was a normal Hogwarts letter except there was an extra piece of paper explaining that Hogwarts was going to use things called lap tops. "Oh my gosh I learned about these in Muggle studies they can connect to the Internet but in the wizarding world they connect to the wizard-net."

"Yes I can see that it says so here in the instructions ooo and you can change the color of your lap top to what you want it to be and it says that you can do the spell outside of Hogwarts... so we can change it now."

"Mine is going to be purple Colurus Purpalauis." Hermione's laptop then turned purple a very beautiful shade of purple.

"Well I'm going to turn mine to aqua Colurus Aguaias." Ginny's turned a deep aqua.

They went downstairs and the boys/men meaning Harry and Ron were sitting there with their laptops. Harry's was Green and Ron's was orange. "Morning girls we've been waiting for you lazy bum know it alls to get up." Harry smiled at Ginny. 'Why does he have such a gorgeous smile?' Ginny thought to herself 'No wait get out! Get out! Get out!'

"You're to kind." Ginny replied

"Oh I know I am." Harry replied back

"Be quiet you know what I meant."

"Actually no I don't."

"Whatever and why have you been waiting for us?" Hermione wanted to cut they're flirting off before it got to in depth

"So you can help us with our laptops." Ron joined in the conversation.

"What makes you think we are going to help you?" Hermione said

"Because you love us and would do anything for us to help us." Ron said looking innocent.

"And what makes you so sure of that." Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time and started laughing and then they said, "I thought I told you to quit that!"

"How bout you both just stop talking." Harry suggested

They hit him on the arm. "Well ok let's at least turn the things on." They turned them on and found out they had to create a screen name. Harry picked SeekersAreHot31 Ginny picked FieryRedBabe32 Ron's was RedHeadsAreHot22 and Hermione picked ILuvToRead52. Ron wasn't too happy about Ginny's choice in screen names "Ginny you cant have that as a screen name!"

"Why not Ron? Yours isn't any better!"

"I'm older I have a right to!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do so!"

Hermione tried calming him down "Ron it's just a name nothing is going to happen to her."

"It is so! One of the boys are going to see that screen name and want to talk to her and they're probably not virgins either!"

"Don't worry Ron I won't let anything happen to Ginny." Harry winked at Ginny. 'Why is he winking at me?' she asked herself 'he doesn't like me so why is he winking at me' she heard a distant voice.

"Ginny... Ginny..." then right in her ear Hermione screamed "GINNY!"

"Ouch what?"

"You spaced out again"

"Oh I did? I didn't notice."

"Yeah you did but anyway let's go outside it's nice out today."

They went outside it really was a nice day and they sat under the tree in the garden. They were playing on their lap tops and Hermione was surfing the WizardNet and found a game that was so hilarious she told Ginny and the boys about it and they all downloaded it and started playing it, the games was called elf bowling 2: elves in paradise you had to pick a side of an elf the top or bottom and three elves would flip the elf and it would decide if you went first. Then you would have to make these little elves go on a shuffle board thing and they would say all these really funny things.

They spent a while playing that then got bored Ginny went into a chat room called Hogwarts Hotties there were lots of people in here but two people IM'ed her MysteryMan31 and UknoULuvME37226 she talked to U know U love me first

UknoULuvME37226: Hey

FieryRedBabe32: Hi

UknoULuvME37226: wuts ur name?

FieryRedBabe32: wuts ur's?

UknoULuvME37226: ill tell if u will

FieryRedBabe32: Ha like ill tell u I'm not dumb

UknoULuvME37226: I like a girl w/ brains

FieryRedBabe32: thank u

UknoULuvME37226: ur welcome

FieryRedBabe32: LoL

UknoULuvME37226: so what house ru in?

FieryRedBabe32: which do u think?

UknoULuvME37226: I d k

FieryRedBabe32: well then I'm not going to tell

UknoULuvME37226: aww that's no fun :(

FieryRedBabe32: it is for me :)

UknoULuvME37226: oh be quiet

FieryRedBabe32: ok.

UknoULuvME37226: I was joking

FieryRedBabe32: I kno but I got to go neway

UknoULuvME37226: ok bye

FieryRedBabe32: bye

She really didn't have to go but she didn't feel like typing to him anymore.

MysteryMan31: Hello

FieryRedBabe32: hello

MysteryMan31: I saw you in the chatroom and red heads are hot I think.

FieryRedBabe32: well a mystery man seems so mysterious to me

MysteryMan31: hmmm that works for me

FieryRedBabe32: lol but u don't even kno who I am

MysteryMan31: I would like to if you would give me the chance

FieryRedBabe32: maybe I will

MysteryMan31: yeah! LoL

FieryRedBabe32: but... oh im so sorry but I have to go.

This time she really did have to go her brother was wandering what she was laughing at and who she was typing to but she wasn't going to tell her brother that she was talking to two guys that she barley knows. Then suddenly she remembered that O.W.L. scores had come out. So being as curious as usual she asked, "What did you guys make on O.W.L.'s?"

Hermione happened to answer first (of course) "I made all O's"

"What are you going to take then?"

"I think I want to be an Auror now."

"Really then we can all have a job in the ministry." Ginny never knew that Hermione wanted to be an Auror and started to fantasize about them all being an Auror and working for the Ministry.

"What makes you think you can be an Auror you could hurt your not being an Auror Ginny!" her oh so over protective brother said

"Ron I have the right to choose what I want to be."

"No you don't but I do though."

"Ron!" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny screamed.

Hermione talked some sense into him "Ron she will be 18 when that happens she won't have to listsen to you or anyone Ron." Ginny thought to herself 'why can only Hermione calm him down... hmmmm could there be more to this as in maybe ron likes Hermione! Ha I'm so smart!!! Mental note tell Hermione of thoughts.'

That night she fell asleep thinking about her two mystery boys and to her dismay Harry. Since she knew she had no chance she tried to admit to herself she didn't like him which she didn't oh now she's getting herself confused.

A month later she, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were climbing aboard the Hogwarts express and saying bye to Mrs. Weasley. Finally when Mrs. Weasley was out of sight they sat down and started talking. "So Harry Ron you never did tell me what you got on your O.W.L.S."

"Oh well we got a lot of O's especially in all the right classes to become an Auror except Divination I'm not even mentioning what we got-"Ron cut him off and said.

"Mine was only worse because my prediction didn't come true unlike Harry who made his prediction come true."

"Oh be quiet Ron but yeah that's pretty much the whole story."

"So Harry I heard that you know who the new DADA teacher is?" Hermione had been reading a book (again) and didn't feel like reading right now plus she had a headache from the train bouncing while she was trying to read.

"Yes its Lupin again."

The compartment filled with shouts of "YES" and various things.

"I knew you guys would be excited."

"Well duh of course we were Lupin is only the best DADA teacher in the whole entire world!" Ginny told him. After the exciment of that died down the rest of the train ride was uneventful by the time they got to Hogwarts it was raining. Ginny thought to herself 'how come it always rains on the first night back and or is cold? Oh well I guess it's just another great mystery of life." They got into the thestral drawn carriages and went up to the castle she sat down with Ron Hermione and Harry. The sorting was boring as usual and the food was great also as usual. They were wandering where Lupin was then suddenly Dumbledore got up and made an announcement, "Students this year you will have two Defense Against The Dark Art teachers or as you put it DADA teachers but I hope that you welcome each one of our teachers as they teach you together through the year please welcome your first professor... Professor Lupin!" All the tables clapped and whooped except the Slytherins. "Also please welcome your other DADA professor... Professor .........."

(Ha HA deal with it sorry so short but its late at night and even though I'm used to working best at night I'm having a Brain block due to the Mental Breakdown my friend gave me yesterday. So blame her! But by the way I'm sorry it's been so long a lot of stuff has happened ive been away my dog died a bad computer virus lost all my documents had to retype this all over didn't feel like typing due to boy rejection and yet I'm still happy! Isn't that good for me! Well make my life better and please review!")


	3. The Next Generation of Quidditch chicks

(Disclaimer: nope don't own the characters jus tha plot! And the few occasional characters who slip in.)

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Usher and Alicia Keys- My Boo

-Last time on The Love Of Another-

"Well duh of course we were Lupin is only the best DADA teacher in the whole entire world!" Ginny told him. After the exciment of that died down the rest of the train ride was uneventful by the time they got to Hogwarts it was raining. Ginny thought to herself 'how come it always rains on the first night back and or is cold? Oh well I guess it's just another great mystery of life." They got into the thestral drawn carriages and went up to the castle she sat down with Ron Hermione and Harry. The sorting was boring as usual and the food was great also as usual. They were wandering where Lupin was then suddenly Dumbledore got up and made an announcement, "Students this year you will have two Defense Against The Dark Art teachers or as you put it DADA teachers but I hope that you welcome each one of our teachers as they teach you together through the year please welcome your first professor... Professor Lupin!" All the tables clapped and whooped except the Slytherins. "Also please welcome your other DADA professor... Professor .........."

And Now For Chapter 3 of The Love Of Another…

"Also please welcome your other DADA professor... Professor Black!!!!" Sirius Black walked into the Great Hall Most of the people who cheered were Me Harry Ron Hermione and all those other Gryffindor people but they're were others. During the feast I dazed off for a while and suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hey Ginny" it was none other than the gorgeous… 'Quit that!' Harry himself.

"Yeah"

"Look around you." I did the entire Hall was empty! Can you believe it sheesh I got to quit doing that?

"The entire Hall! Sheesh! I got to quit doing that!"

"Yeah you really do"

They went up to the common room and Ginny went up to the dorm she shared with Hermione. Since Hermione didn't connect with the other girls in her year they didn't mind switching dorms around it was complicated thing but they worked it out somehow. "Hey Hermione"

"Hey Ginny" she was doing homework I couldn't believe it!

"Hermione your doing homework?!"

"I want to get a head start."

"That's a bit to much of one don't u think?"

"No"

I muttered "bookworm" under my breath but lucky for me she didn't hear it so I decided to jump onto my lap top. UKnoULuvMe37226 was the only one on.

FieryRedBabe32: hey

UKnoULuvMe37226: hey

FieryRedBabe32: what's up?

UKnoULuvMe37226: n/m just being bored and thinking of you

FieryRedBabe32: aww how sweet

UKnoULuvMe37226: yeah just don't tell anyone I might lose my reputation lol

FieryRedBabe32: oh? And what reputation would that be?

UKnoULuvMe37226: if I told you then you would you figure out who I was

FieryRedBabe32: you know me to well lol

UKnoULuvMe37226: I hope to meet you in person soon what has it been bout a month now?

FieryRedBabe32: not yet

UKnoULuvMe37226: : ( awww please?

FieryRedBabe32: nope

UKnoULuvMe37226: o well I guess I can wait a lil while longer

FieryRedBabe32: I guess u can

UKnoULuvMe37226: well I have to go.

FieryRedBabe32: bye

UKnoULuvMe37226: bye

"Ok now that I'm done with what I wanted to do what do you want to do?"

"Nothing jus got done talking to one of they mystery people."

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Number 1"

"Oh I see. When are you going to meet these guys?"

"I don't know but soon just not now."

A Couple Weeks Later

My classes are going good but nothing else has been going on so it's been boring and I keep thinking I see Harry stare at me. Ha I wish no actually I don't because I don't like him oh my gosh I confuse me so much. As for the Mystery guys it's going pretty good. I talk to them and we seem perfect for each other but I don't know which one to choose. Oh well here are two new conversations with them lately.

MysteryMan31: Hello

FieryRedBabe32: Hey

MysteryMan31: Well I just dropped into say hey because I have a potions essay to write that I accidentally caused our class to have

FieryRedBabe32: Mr. Smooth huh?

MysteryMan31: I'll take that as a compliment.

FieryRedBabe32: well I hope you do.

MysteryMan31: lol well I really must go now.

FieryRedBabe32: ok bye!

MysteryMan31 signed off t 9:30:05

Not interesting I know but gets a little weird here…

FieryRedBabe32: Hey?

UKnoULuvMe37226: Hey im here just im working on a huge essay for potions that the huge prat I told you about caused us to have because he thinks he to good for everyone else.

FieryRedBabe32: bit grouchy?

UKnoULuvMe37226: yeah sorry

FieryRedBabe32: it's ok

UKnoULuvMe37226: well g2g bye: (

FieryRedBabe32: bye and good luck with the essay

UKnoULuvMe37226: thanks ill need it.

UKnoULuvMe37226 has signed off at 9:35:36

Ok yes weird I admit but want to hear the weirdest part? Well you don't have much choice so here it goes I walked into the common room right? Right so Hermione, Ron and Harry were working on an Essay.

Me: Hey guys

Hermione: Sorry Ginny can't talk right now.

Ron: Yeah some git got us assigned us this stupid thing.

Me: well im going to jus go now because I don't want to interrupt you guys.

Yeah ok really really really weird! I wander if their talking bout the same person? So since I had nothing else to do I went outside in my favorite rocks by the lakes. I heard someone walk up behind me.

Colin: Hey Ginny

Me: Hey Colin

Colin: Any new news on the mystery people?

Me: Well they all have a connection to a potions essay

Colin: what?

Me: Never mind

Colin: Ok

Me: well if you want to know Harry Ron and Hermione all have a potion's essay-

Colin: yeah I know

Me: Well the you know you love me person has the same essay that got assigned by a stupid prat and the Mystery Man person caused it.

Colin: why don't you just ask them who it is?

Me: Because I want to figure it out on my own.

Colin (muttering): women HOW RUDE!

So I hit him upside the head for that because that was just plain rude don't you think? Well if you're a woman then yes. Well after that we just talked some more. But he said he wanted to go inside to look for someone. Probably his crush Dawn.

I wish I could meet them it's been about two or three months since I started talking to them. Well being the simple person I am I'm going to flip a coin to see who it is. Heads equals you know You Love Me Tails Mystery Man. Ok well here it goes. I flipped it up into the air and then it landed right there on the ground on heads.

Up In The Dorm

Ok I'm in the dorm just staring at my laptop with a new window open to send an e-mail to him. She couldn't do it so she decided to go chill and read in the room of requirement. Once she had gotten there she walked past the tapestry three times. She walked in it Was just like the library except A LOT and no one hovering over your shoulder also it had a chair that looked better than the ones in the common room. She grabbed a book and had been sitting there for an hour when a chair had appeared next to her. Funny I don't remember thinking of putting one there. Then someone came up and sat in it. The hot black haired green eyed boy 'no no no I am not supposed to think of that!'

Harry: Hey Ginny

Me (confused): Hey Harry… What are you doing here?

Harry: I wanted to come just read and relax.

Me: Great minds think alike right?

Harry: Yep I guess so... Well anyways ive been looking for you to talk to you. 'Was he

serious?'

Me: Really? Why?

Harry: I heard from your OTHER brothers Fred and George that you are quite the chaser.

Me: I'm okay. 'That was such a lie me and Hermione are probably as good as Katie, Angela, and Alyicia.

Harry: Well you know that chaser tryouts are tomorrow right?

Me (acting not interested): yeah

Harry: Well maybe you could tryout for the team

Me: 'he actually thinks im good enough to be on the team with out seeing me first? How unprofessional but what ever.' I'll think about it

Harry: I would really like you to.

Me: ok

In Te Dorm (Again)

Me: You ready for tomorrow?

Hermione: Yup as ready as I'll ever be.

Me: That's good

Hermione: So talk to the mystery people lately?

Me: yeah and I almost e-mailed one of them today saying I wanted to meet them.

Hermione: Oh really?

Me: Yeah… Then I chickened out.

Hermione: Oh.

Me: Yeah oh well but did I tell you about Harry?

Hermione: No…

Me: Well I went to the room of requirement to R and R, your favorite thing to do. I guess you

wore off onto me.

Hermione: You have learned well grasshopper.

Me (laughing): Oh my gosh you don't know how ridiculous that sounded!

Hermione: I have some idea

Me: Well anyway he came in after about an hour and sat in a chair that had suddenly appeared.

Hermione: Ok

Me: And he told me that according to Fred and George I was a really good chaser and that if I tried out tomorrow that he would most likely pick me as one of the chasers.

Hermione: Cool! But hoe unprofessional of him. 'Hmm that sounds familiar.'

Me: That's what I thought but he must REALLY trust Fred and George or something.

Hermione: Who could trust them?

Me: I don't know but then I acted as if weren't interested and said that I'd think about it.

Hermione: And he has no idea what going to hit him tomorrow

Me: I do… WERE going to hit him not literally of course

Hermione: Ginny you're so weird!

Me: Thank you. Oh yeah Hermione I forgot to tell you.

Hermione: What?

Me: Oh never mind you don't want to hear it anyway.

Hermione: yes I do

Me: Fine… I think that; now this is a horrible thought so please don't throw up…

Hermione: What is it?!

Me: well I think my brother likes you.

Hermione REALLY?! Oh uh I mean really?

Me: You like him don't you?

Hermione: No I don't!

Me: Yes you do your turning as red as my hair.

Hermione: so what if I do is that such a crime?

Me: No I was just wandering if you guys would ever get together.

Hermione: We aren't together Ginny he probably doesn't even know I like him.

Me: You're probably right he is a bit thick most times huh?

Hermione: Ginny!

Me: Just joking

Hermione: Oh ok

Me: well we better get to sleep we have tryouts tomorrow.

Hermione: Ok good night

Me: Good night

The Next Day

Hermione and I walked down to the Quidditch Field after Ron and Harry so that they wouldn't see us. We got their just as Harry started talking.

Harry: Me and Ron are the co-captains as you all well know so we've agreed on what we want to see out their.

Ron: We want to see each person score at least two goals against me. (Everybody murmured people had seen how much better Ron was this year.) We would also like to see passing.

Harry: Yes there is nothing worse than a team player that doesn't pass and hogs the ball.

Ron: Yes I agree with Harry.

Harry: so we're going to pair you off in three's.

They walked around and paired people off; Harry was surprised to see Hermione there.

Harry: Hermione you play?

Hermione: yeah

Harry: well you can pair with Ginny and both of you can pair with Dawn.

After he walked off we walked over to Dawn.

Me: Hey Dawn.

Dawn: Hey Ginny. Hey Hermione

Hermione: Hey Dawn dawn sleeps in their dorm

Me: Are you any good?

Dawn: Im about as good as I can get

Me: Is that good?

Dawn: let's just say that I can score more than two goals past your brother… you?

Hermione: same here

Me: Ditto

Dawn: The next generation of the three Gryffindor Quidditch Chicks

Me: That's what we should call ourselves

Hermione: yeah it's like were continuing the tradition of having the Gryffindor chasers being all girls.

Dawn: Well girls are the best.

Me: Don't you know it?

Hermione: Oh yeah!

We all started laughing and couldn't stop for ten minutes. After that Ron and Harry started the tryouts for real we were the last one's to go. It took about two hours but we talked about the plays we could do in the air and how we would only need about six so that each one of us could score two (yes were a little full of ourselves but the other teams sucked!) Then we had a very interesting conversation.

Hermione: So Dawn do you like any of the Gryffindor's in our year?

Dawn: yes (she was blushing)

Me: is he in our house?

Dawn (blushing even worse): yeah

Hermione: Who?

Me (hoping it was Colin since he is my best friend after all): Yeah who?!

Dawn: Well…

Me: Well what spit it out already!

Dawn muttered something under her breath.

Me: Who?

Dawn: Colin

I started laughing I know it was mean but what a coincidence right?

Dawn: I know he is kind of weird but that's-

Me: That's not why I'm laughing.

Dawn: Oh it isn't then why are you?

Me: Oh he's going to hate me for telling you this but he likes you to.

Dawn: really?!

Me: yeah

By then it was finally our turn. Being so confident we were really as great as we had imagined. Harry and Ron were looking at the three of us amazed. Ron and Harry talked for about twenty minutes.

Harry: Well we figured out who we want for our three chasers to be.

Ron: The Newest addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team is... Drum Roll please.

A few people created a Drum Roll. Only the ones who dint Care if they made it or not plus Me Hermione and Dawn.

Harry and Ron: The New Chaser of The Quidditch Team Are Ginny Weasley Hermione granger and Dawn Lovely.

We stood up and hugged each other we couldn't believe it, it was a dream come true well maybe not a DREAM come true but it was close.

(A/N: yes I know your dying to find out who the secret admirers are and oh yeah a tip to all you writers, I Found this on JK Rowling's website. JK Rowling plays minesweeper when she needs a break so I tried it for like every two or three pages I played, well she probably doesn't play that much but since my chapters are only about 8 pages long then im allowed to, You just keep playing till you win then you start writing again it really works. For me at least it does but that's just a tip. Thanks to all the reviewers I had for the last two chapters and im sad : ( because I only have 5 reviews. One doesn't even count because one of my friends has a super bot that can go on this site and read the story and review (yea he's smart) so that makes it 4! Not good!

Katherine0619- Thanks for the support : )

MissBlueAngel- Hey my Beta read announcement to my reviewers and readers. This is my beta reader she's kool and has become one of my friends now she rocks read her story!) Ha Ha very funny not I don't want to be skinned alive : (

Sensei-Ninja- Thanks a lot but ill definitely look at your stuff if I haven't already!

Lynetta Keladry Loloski- Lil hyper aren't we but please forgive me I was really tired and I wanted to get a chapter up as soon as possible.

Give Me an R

Give Me an E

Give Me an V

Give Me an I

Give Me an E

Give Me an W

Put it all together and what does it spell?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Evil Schemes and Morning Meetings

Disclaimer: Hey ppl u kno it isnt J.K. Rowling for ppl who do think it is read below:

If U think I am J.K. Rowling (Me: U actually think IM J.K. Rowling? You: Yes Me: calls mental help association)

Chapter 4:

So Dawn, Me, and Hermione were all sitting in the Room of Requirement on the Beach in our Bathing suits in the middle of winter. Hmm this sounds kinda out of place huh? Oh well! It was perfect Temperature in there and their we were all pefect and tanning until guess who cam up behind us with water balloons? Harry, Ron, and Colin and they Ruined are perfectly good tanning time! How rude! Well so we screamed at first and ran around trying to dodge the water balloons and I ran and tripped on an imaginary rock in the sand and fell in the sand and turned over on my back to get up that way when Harry , who was chasing me, fell on that imaginary rock maybe it isn't so imaginary (and they each had their swimming trunks on) Damn! Harry looks hot with out a shirt! NO! BAD GINNY! YOU DO NOT LIKE HARRY! but anyways back to my story well after he tripped he landed on what else but me. So Harry and I were jus lieing in the sand and he jus stared into my eyes for a minute and he looked like he was about to kiss me until we heard the screams of our so caring friends WHOO HOO come on kiss! (Colin) Yeah Harry go ahead and kiss her already (Ron) Leave them alone! (Dawn and Hermione) so that was kind of ruined. But heres the part when Harry started talking that left me stunned.

Harry: Well I guess that ruins it.

Me (joking around): Yup I guess so.

Harry (in mostly serious tone): and I wanted to kiss u so bad.

And I jus laid there like the idiot that I am. So after that when Harry helped me up we just started to play volley ball with the ball and net that appeared and me and Harry were on a team. Hermione and Ron. And Dawn and Colin who played the winner were on a team but Hermione's arm DOES come in handy for seeing as her and Ron won. Hermione Dawn and I kept catching each of our team mates staring at us in our bikinis especially once when my top almost came undone and thankfully Hermione said something about it. Harry had a lot of fun with that. We had so much fun that we decided to do that every weekend. So now im here writing in this journal. Be right back one of the mystery people r on ill tell u what happened when im back.

UknoULuvME37226: hey Gurl

FieryRedBabe32: Hey Boi

UknoULuvME37226: Wutcha been up to?

FieryRedBabe32: Nutin jus been playin volley ball on the beach.

UknoULuvME37226: In the middle of winter?

FieryRedBabe32: nvm it

UknoULuvME37226: fine be that way

FieryRedBabe32: Fine I will

UknoULuvME37226: I hate u

FieryRedBabe32: oh UknoULuvME.

UknoULuvME37226: ha ha very funny

FieryRedBabe32: I kno im jus soo hilarious

UknoULuvME37226: Ur a riot

FieryRedBabe32: once again I kno

UknoULuvME37226: So r we going to meet soon or not?

FieryRedBabe32: hmmm…

UknoULuvME37226please im dying to meet u

FieryRedBabe32: who isn't?

UknoULuvME37226: And u thought I had an ego?

FieryRedBabe32: alright srry will keep sarcastic remarks to self

UknoULuvME37226; thank u but I really would luv to meet you even though I probably already have and never noticed

FieryRedBabe32: same here.

UknoULuvME37226: So when can we meet?

FieryRedBabe32: soon as in well im booked for the next two months lol but how about in January?

UknoULuvME37226: ok the firs chance u get though.

FieryRedBabe32: I promise.

Well ok that was unexpected but as you see im going to meet him whoever HIM is in January.and no im not really booked for two months what Hogwarts student is? When you have no where to go? O well jus im not ready to meet him now and sides I guess I kinda am now wit all the Volley Ball Tournaments were starting now.

I Just talked to Hermione and here how's it went

Hermione: That was fun today huh?

Me: BLODDY HELL YEAH!

Hermy: Ginny!

Me: Sorry you know I had fun when Harry was on top of me with barley any close on.

Hermy: I knew it

Me: knew what?

Hermy: knew that you still liked him

Me: DO NOT

Hermy: you just admitted it.

Me: no I didn't

Hermy: did too.

Me: whatever

Hermy: and he likes you to based on what you told me he said earlier about kissing you.

Me: that is not even an official clue he could have been joking.

But here is where Hermione let something slip that ive been trying to get out of her since summer as you well remember

Hermy: You not liking Harry would be like me not liking Ron.

Me: AH HA so u DO like Ron. I always knew it…

Hermy: So what if I do

Me: I mean if u guys got married wed be sisters.

Hermy GINNY! Chill ok? We haven't even gone on a date or nething besides he doent even like me a bit.

Me: Yeah right!

Hermy: What do you mean?

Me: It's so obvious he likes you! Everyone can see it well at least almost everyone as in everyone But you!

Hermy was speechless so I just got ready for bed. And now here I am sitting in bed in my monkey pajamas (monkeys are my favorite animal) And tomorrow I need to remind myself since it's a Friday to get up early and talk to harry about Operation Ronie and Hermy. Wow that rhymes well Hermy is tryin to sneak a look and we musn't have her know about this so tootles!

Sunday,

Ok Me and Harry talked this morning well lets go back. I crept in his room trying not to wake anybody especially ron and went to Harry's bed and pulled back the curtains and got behind them and sat on his bed then I poked him and he sat straight u p wand at the ready he was bout to speak but I just put my finger to his lips god they are so soft No BAD GIRL BaD GINNY! and I whispered to him "follow me" he looked stunned but he did what he was told to so we were in the common room while I was in My monkey p.j.s oops I just now noticed that the shirt is see through crosses fingers nope I didn't put on another shirt but o well I gave Harry some fun and that probably IS why he kept staring down at me. But here is how our conversation went.

Harry: Ok now what is so important that u had to drag me down into the common room at 4 in the morning in my boxers?

Whoops! Didn't quite notice that o well I don't care!

Me: Sit with me on the couch.

So he did

Me: ok tell me one thing.

Harry (looking nervous.): Wh- What?

Me (ignoring it):Does Ron like Hermione?

Harry (looking disappointed but relieved): Yes you can't see that?

Me: Of course I can but has he actually said it?

Harry: yes

Me: then we have a project

Harry: Project?

Me: Yes Project Ronnie and Hermy.

Harry (laughing): Ok

Me: It happened on accident.

Harry: Sure it did.

Me: Good now go upstairs and get some sleep and put on some clothes!

Harry: Yes Mam!

Me: and thanks for helping me with Hermione she like my sista and Ron even though I deny it sometimes IS my brother.

Harry: anytime

So I leaned in and kissed him……………. On the cheek! Ha had you fooled! But then I went up to my dorm and here I am! And I am going to bed! damn Harry looks hot without shirt! NO BAD BAD BAD GIRL! ugh! Im pathetic and hopeless!

Later that day

Me and Harry still have no idea what were going to do about this situation but all 4 of us are sitting here under the tree that is ours and we just carved our names to make sure it was ours and found something…

Harry's POV

We found something really weird in our tree as we were carving names I look up on the tree trunk and guess what? I saw 7 names carved in the tree.

James, Lilly, Sirius, peter, Remus, Sarah, and Faith. Along with it was a message saying that.

We The Marauders and their girls here by claim this tree for us and our children and their friends.

Whoa I need to ask Sirius about this

Ginny's POV

Well never mind what we saw but it was interesting. Me and Harry are typing to each other now on the computer about our lil scheme. Hee hee…


	5. The Beginning of an Intresting relations...

(Disclaimer: Once again I AM NOT J.K. Rowling.) now that's settled on to the story!

Chapter 5:

Here is my conversation with Harry so far:

FieryRedBabe32: So how shall we deploy project Ronie and Hermy?

SeekersAreHot31: let's see well how can we get them to be alone in the same room forcibly with no way of getting out?

FieryRedBabe32: wow um lets see thinking room wit lock... no way to get out… I GOT IT!

SeekersAreHot31: what?

FieryRedBabe32: not now later meet me tonight in the RoR k?

SeekersAreHot31: ok why?

FieryRedBabe32: just to make sure they don't hear or see

SeekersAreHot31: yes mam'!

FieryRedBabe32: At ease.

They both started busting out laughing and Hermione and Ron both gave them questioning looks.

Me (being the smart one): oh it was elf bowling 2 we were playing it from our lap tops.

Ron: oh ok.

**Later That Night**

Ok me and Harry met in the RoR and we formulated a plan

Me: Hi Harry

Harry: Hi Ginny

Me: You put on close this time?

Harry: Your shirts not see through?

me thinking darn it! Me: ha ha very funny

Harry: hysterical Me: Anyways to the point.

Harry: ok

Me: we need to lock them up somewhere where they won't suspect anything

Harry (looking around): well lets see we could accidentally forget a volley ball tournament one weekend?

Me: Brilliant

Harry: I know

Me: Ok but how would we get them to stay and not notice were coming with them here?

Harry: Easy tell each of them that we'll be there in a minute and seperatley whisper to each of them and say like you'll mind.

Me: I'm supposed to be the evil one!

Harry: Well I beat you to it.

Me: humph

Harry: fine you get to plan the next evil scheme completely

Me: Next one? Who says im planning im going to do another evil scheme with you again? You hog all the evil ideas.

Harry: Believe me you will

Me: what do you mean?

Harry: never mind

Me: Are you ok Harry?

Harry: yeah fine.

Me: okay so in two weeks we will tell Hermione and Ron to go ahead and we just need to grab something.

Harry: ok.

Me: and then when they go we give them a five min. head start and we go to RoR through the secret passage and beat them to it so we can put what we want on it like say we think we want the door to lock and only open for us and no one else and that when the next two people who come by and think of they want a beach they get a small little library with a fire and one armchair and they cant conjure another…

Harry: why?

Me: duh so that Hermione has to sit in his lap.

Harry: oh ok

Me: So I am the evil one… obviously

Harry: That's not very nice

Me: well remember we just went over this im the evil one.

Harry: what ever…

Me: ok anyways then they'll have to get along and I guess well leave instructions from each of us that only each person can see saying that we will only let them out unless they tell that person how they feel.

Harry: whoa big plan but you and me can pull it off

With that loooonnnngggg conversation we said our goodnights and went to our separate dorms when I got caught by Hermione. She asked me where I had been but ignored her and went to bed.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Well let's see recap of today me and Ginny are coming up with an evil scheme that will get Hermione and Ron together… Operation Hermy and Ronie (Ginny made it up… not me I swear I didn't!) Oh well have to go now. I'm tired.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

**Next Weekend**

You know what after a week of O.W.L. preparation and all the frustrating work its good to take you anger out on a volley ball all though if all the 5th years had a go at the volley ball we use it would be a pancake. Well since we played today and I was so frustrated with school I took all my anger and stress out and now Harry and I are the current Volley Ball Champions of Gryffindor. People heard about the tournaments and so we invited them they showed up and well I don't know how many people will show up now I kind of hurt a few people… it's not my fault though! I can't help it if Snape's such an asshole! I also shouldn't have talked back to him during class but that's ok! Not really but you know I'm trying to look like IM the good girl. Ha HA yeah right! Me a good girl? Puhlease! Ok so what if I am is that such a crime? I guess so but who was the one who finished the finishing touches on the evil scheme? I AM SO PATHETIC! IM TALKING TO A DIARY! I'm going to get some sleep!

**Midnight**

Well since I went to bed early I jus woke up lucky me huh? I guess I could always go to the room of requirement there's always something to do their. Now I'm in here and I'm just sitting here vaguely hoping someone will sign on or either ill figure out something for now I guess ill play elves in paradise bye bye!

**Next Morning**

Well ok I didn't play elves 2 even once cause once I started it up someone walked in. So naturally I hid in case it was Filch because well it was midnight and I don't think we're allowed up then. Actually I know we aren't but anyways it wasn't Filch it was none other than Harry.

Me: God Harry don't scare me like that!

Harry: Soooorrrrryyyyyy

Me: Apology accepted what are you doing here anyway?

Harry: oh i couldn't sleep

Me: oh ok so you feel like doing something im bored?

Harry: Ginny! I didn't know you were like that!

Me: You know what i meant!

Harry: No I don't

Me: Yes you do and I don't want to hear another word about it!

Harry: well we could always put the finishing touches on the plan for next weekend.

So we did we each created our notes to Hermione and Ron mine said…

_Dear Hermione,_

_There is no way out now me and Harry have tricked you and Ron it was really easy actually and we wont let you out until you admit to him that you like him or love him or whatever you choose to say. We have a way which will inform us when you have said it but only we will only let you out once you have admitted. I just wan to make my point very clear to you._

_Much love,_

_Ginny!

* * *

**Harry's POV** _

I met Ginny in the room of requirement and we put finishing touches on our evil plot we each wrote a letter to Ron ad Hermione well at least Ginny wrote one to Hermione and I wrote one to Ron. Here's what it says…

_Dear Ron,_

_There is no way out now Ginny and I have tricked you and Hermione it was really easy actually and we wont let you out until you admit to her that you like her or love her or whatever you choose to say. We have a way which will inform us when you have said it but only we will only let you out once you have admitted. I just wan to make my point very clear to you._

_Good Luck,_

_Harry!_

So next weekend we shall put the plan into motion.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

**Monday**

I hate Mondays I truly hate them… They are evil! Why did somebody even invent Monday! Well if you MUST know what happened I guess I should tell you. flash back it started when I got up instead of my normal rolling out of bed and hitting the floor like I USUALLY do and am used to I rolled out the wrong side and hit my head on my bedside table! OUCH! I still have a bit of a headache! But anyways so I woke up late none the less since I was up al night with Harry putting the very fine details on the plan so anyways I barley had time to get ready and didn't even have time to eat a piece of toast on he way I was so late and guess what I happen to have first on Mondays? DOUBLE potions its bad enough having one class with Slytherins but nooo I have to have DOUBLE POTIONS with them and its bad enough Snape hates me already I don't need him making fun of me in front of the Slytherins. So yes naturally since I didn't even have time to eat a piece of toast I was late for potions so I had 10 house points deducted from Gryffindor. And I was still kind of tired and didn't pay attention really I class when we were making a potion that would probably be on O.W.L.'s o naturally Snape hating me so much I lost MORE points! Got a detention for tomorrow night AND the whole class got assigned a foot long essay on the forgetfulness potion! I think im the most hated 5th year in Gryffindor right now but that's only a guess I mean I couldn't really tell with all the evil glares they were giving me note the sarcasm!

Yes and then my day went down hill from there I just hope tomorrow is better!

**Tuesday**

Yeah I'm happy at the fact that Christmas is comin up so soon! To badI don't have a boyfriend. Maybe I should meet that guy before January… just an idea! Nope I'm not quite ready to meet him but anyways We are all staying here for the holidays. That's pretty much all for now.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Well right now Hermione and Ron are in the Room of Requirement. We have a hidden camera in there so we can see what's going on. They were so oblivious what they were getting into when we told them "Oh we'll be down in a minute" HA! Yeah right suurrree we'll be down in a minute… try a couple hours once you've admitted you like each other. Sorry I have no one to brag to about how clever we as in me and Harry are.

* * *

**From Hermione's POV (her thoughts and what's happening)**

'_Oh my god note to self kill Ginny when I get out of here!'_

Me: Well I think were stuck cause the door won't even open with alomohora are any other unlocking spells I have.

Ron: Looks like it.

'_he looks so nervous I wander why?'_

Both of us at the same time: Look the only way we can get out of here is if I tell you something but I am afraid to say it because I don't want to feel like an idiot.

'_Whoa!'_

Me: I'll go first

Ron (sitting down on the chair): no me. look Hermione I love you I have sinceFirst year. I know you don't return the feeling but one it was the only way out and I really wanted to tell you but never got up the courage.

'_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!'_

Me (sitting on his lap) _'hmm he looks surprised'_: I love you to!

Ron: Really.

Me: Really

* * *

**Ron's POV (It is different from Hermione's really it is so read it)**

'_Note to self kill Harry when I get out of here!'_

Hermione: Well I think were stuck cause the door won't even open with alomohora are any other unlocking spells I have.

'_she doesn't beat around the bush does she?'_

Me: Looks like it.

'_She looks so nervous I wander why?'_

Both of us at the same time: Look the only way we can get out of here is if I tell you something but I am afraid to say it because I don't want to feel like an idiot.

'_Whoa! Why in the world would she say that to?'_

Hermione: I'll go first

Me (sitting down on the chair): no me. look Hermione I love you I have since second year. I know you don't return the feeling but one it was the only way out and I really wanted to tell you but never got up the courage.

'_Oh god she's just sitting there in shock. She doesn't love me I knew it why did Harry have o do this to me? Wait hold on she's sitting in my lap?'_

Hermione: I love you to!

Me: Really?

Hermione: Really!

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Well I stopped watching it cause after they admitted it to each other the started snogging so now I'm writing this down. Well better open the door bye!

**Later That Night**

Remind me who came up with the idea of them going out? I certainly didn't cause I would have been smart enough to think of all the snogging I'm going to have to see my brother and best friend doing! Oh yeah I forgot to mention how come all of Gryffindor didn't show up for the Volleyball Tournament… They were in on the secret actually they were watching (they as in fifth years and above ,we don't let in fourth or younger, were watching Hermione an Ron) so when they had found out the door unlocked they rushed to thank Harry and I and hit us a bit. Well anyways when they stepped in the common room all the Gryffindor's applauded. My week started out bad but ended great. After they had gotten together and our evil scheme had worked Harry came up to me.

Harry: Well Gin I think this is the start of a very interesting relationship.

Me: Why yes Mr. Potter it is and I have had pleasure doing business with you.

Harry: One question.

Me: Yes?

Harry: Who's our next victim?

Me: I think I know.

And with that I started writing but anyways I am so happy.

1. Me and Harry have become matchmaking queen and king of Gryffindor.

2. Christmas is coming soon

3. I don't have a third one though… Oh well!

**A/N: im starting to dislike Fanfiction it wont let me not put the spaces between the conver satio so instead of it taking up no that much room and being right uder each other when there talking like this.**

**It's like this when u press enter! grrr and it wouldnt let me put these things at first wel they wont show up at all but their the squigly lines can anyone tell me whats the deal with fanfiction right now!**


End file.
